Vacation!
by Lilisu
Summary: Lust sort avec Greed. Ed avec Envy. C'est beau, l'amour. Mais lors de leurs vacances, les deux garçons découvrent qu'ils ne sont peut-être pas fait l'un pour l'autre...enfin, pas comme ils le pensaient...


_Bonjour tout le monde! _

_Ca fait un bail, non? C'est-à-dire que je suis en pleine rédaction d'une histoire à chapitres, mais comme j'ai passé une semaine de vacances dans la pays de mes autatrices préférées-alias la France-j'ai un retard fou dans mes prévisions. Voilà pourquoi j'espère me rattraper en publiant ce one-shot qui m'est venu à l'esprit justement pendant mon séjour. Wala wala._

Vacation!

Lust sortait avec Greed.

Normal, la première était canon et le deuxième ne renonçait pas facilement aux jolies choses.

Edward sortait avec Envy. C'est ce qu'on appelle un miracle, ou tout simplement un coup de pouce du destin aussi nommé Lust. Grâce à la jolie brune, ils avaient maintenant dépassé le stade du "je t'en colle une et tu répliques" et profitaient parfois de leur solitude pour s'embrasser derrière un arbre, ou un truc du genre.

Bref, les deux couples avaient décidé de partir en vacances _**ensemble**_. Enfin, plutôt les trois premiers parce qu'Envy était un peu réticent à l'idée de partager son amoureux avec ses deux amis.

Tout ça pour dire qu'ils occupaient en ce moment une maison de location en bordure d'un petit village ma foi agréable et reculé de toute civilisation digne de ce nom. Ils y avaient de l'espace et du temps pour...disons, s'amuser par groupes de deux. Ce qui ne les empêchait pas de visiter des trucs ou de faire de loooooongues promenades sous un soleil de plomb.

OoooooooooooooO

-Dites? Pourquoi on marche déjà? gémit Envy en traînant les pieds (sales et écorchés).

Edward se retourna vivement -comment pouvait-il bouger aussi vite par cette chaleur?-et le fusilla du regard.

-Edward a juste expliqué pendant cinq bonnes minutes ce qu'on faisait ici, tout à l'heure dans la voiture, souffla Lust, agacée.

-T'as rien écouté? s'étonna Greed.

-Ben, j'étais occupé...

-Ouais, à tripoter les boutons du tableau de bord pour trouver Radio Métal! vitupéra Edward, hors de lui.

-Même Greed a tout écouté. En plus il conduisait! Belle preuve de respect, monsieur Envy! s'indigna la belle brune.

-Mais c'est pas la fin du monde! Pourquoi vous en faites autant? se défendit l'homonculus.

Edward choisit de ne pas répondre et se concentra sur le sol pour éviter de se casser la figure dans les racines d'arbres. Lust l'imita après une dernière moue et Greed lui lança un regard apitoyé avant de proposer à sa copine de porter son sac.

Envy apprendrait plus tard qu'en fait, ils allaient visiter des ruines antiques.

OoooooooooooooO

-Putain, Envy! J'aimerais bien me laver, là! s'écria Greed devant la porte de la salle de bains, désespérément close.

-Attends ton tour! rétorqua l'homonculus en savonnant ses longues mèches noires.

-Mais bordel, ça fait deux heures que t'es là-dedans!

-Fais la file!

-Envy, on n'a pas envie d'aller se coucher à trois heures du mat' parce que tu t'éternises, assena Lust.

-Bouge tes fesses! ajouta Edward.

-Allez mourir!

OoooooooooooooooO

Envy grommela et essuya une énième goutte d'eau tombée dans ses cheveux indomptables. Puis il contempla ses chaussettes trouées et trempée et adressa un regard de reproche au plafond dégoulinant de la grotte dans laquelle il se trouvait.

-Putain, c'est pas croyable! s'énerva-t-il, attirant l'attention de ses trois amis.

-En même temps, si tu mettais des chaussures normales, ça irait mieux...observa finement Lust en montrant ses propres baskets.

-Mais j'en mets jamais! protesta le palmier ambulant.

-Il faut bien commencer un jour, ricana Greed.

Ed, lui, ne disait rien. Il regardait droit devant lui pour que son amant ne voie pas son visage sombre. Envy collectionnait les bourdes et les remarques insultantes, ces derniers temps. Etait-ce l'effet du soleil qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyer? Ou alors...à la présence d'Edward en pleine sortie entre amis? Si cela se trouvait, il avait fait semblant de l'aimer pour que Lust arrête de le harceler...? Il préférait ne pas le savoir. Ca lui ferait trop mal de l'apprendre.

Il avait tout laissé tomber pour Envy. Sa réputation, son grade, son boulot et même ses principes. Il avait tout sacrifié pour...rien? Il n'était même pas sûr que l'homonculus soit vraiment amoureux de lui. A part quelques baisers papillons, il n'avait rien montré d'une hypothétique attirance envers le jeune alchimiste.

Les explications du guide se perdaient dans un déluge de questions intérieures et de larmes brûlantes que seule Lust sembla voir.

Il avait tellement mal...

OooooooooooooO

Edward était plus renfrogné que jamais. Il avait les yeux rivés sur sa glace à moitié fondue, comme si elle l'avait gravement offensé. Envy ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. C'était les vacances, merde! Il était censé sourire, bronzer, voire l'embrasser! Non, au lieu de ça, il se renfermait. Il restait dans son coin comme une âme en peine et ne lui adressait même plus la parole!

Le pire, c'était que ni Lust ni Greed ne s'en étonnaient et qu'ils avaient l'air de penser que tout était de sa faute! Bon, d'accord, il avait empilé les gaffes depuis le début du voyage, mais ce n'était pas intentionnel, bon sang! Il était juste...nerveux. Oui, voilà, il était nerveux. Il sortait avec Ed depuis un mois et il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir de telles relations avec un humain. Point barre. Pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat!

Il réfléchit à une façon de dérider son âme-sœur, laissant ses prunelles mauves se poser sur sa glace. Une fraise se tenait miraculeusement à son sommet et lui faisait de l'œil, lui apportant la réponse qu'il cherchait. Edward adorait les fraises! Envy se saisit de sa cuillère et souleva le fruit hors de sa coupe. Il entreprit une longue traversée de la table de la terrasse et atteint finalement sa destination: le dessert de son chéri.

Mais pas de la façon désirée.

L'homonculus sentit son bras glisser sur le marbre et vit avec horreur la fraise s'écraser dans la glace fondue du petit blond, provoquant un mini raz-de-marée qui alla se briser sur le nez et les genoux du blondinet qui sursauta en hurlant des jurons.

-Putain mais t'es complètement malade?! Ca va pas, la tête!?

Les joues de l'alchimiste étaient pourpres. Sans blague. Tous les clients du restaurant tournèrent la tête vers le petit groupe, dérangés par les cris du nain.

-Excuse-moi, c'était un accident, mais bon, t'avais qu'à manger ta glace au lieu de la laisser fondre comme ça! fit nonchalamment l'homonculus fautif.

Edward en resta muet.

-Mais occupe-toi de tes affaires, palmier de mes deux! Je ne t'ai rien demandé!

-C'est bon, je voulais juste te donner une fraise, c'est tout...

-HE BEN TA FRAISE TU TE LA GARDES! J'en veux pas, voilà!

-Moi qui faisais ça pour te remonter le moral! s'indigna Envy en se levant à son tour, manquant de briser la table en cognant dessus. C'est beau la gratitude!

-Ta pitié je m'en balance! J'ai pas besoin de toi!

-Ca tombe bien, moi non plus j'ai pas besoin de toi!

Lust et Greed tentèrent de les calmer, en vain. Le patron du restau se dirigeait déjà vers eux, inquiet. mais les deux adolescents s'en fichaient comme de leur premier bavoir et ne tardèrent pas à en venir aux mains. Ed bondit sur Envy et ils roulèrent à terre, rouges de fureur, en se rouant de coups de poing et en s'arrachant les cheveux.

C'est alors que, jugeant qu'ils en avaient fait assez, Lust et Greed les séparèrent à l'aide de leur force surhumaine.

-J'vais te tuer! hurlait Ed, hors de lui, se débattant contre la poigne ferme de Lust.

-J'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps, nabot!

-Ta gueule, sale palmier!

-Verticalement amoindri!

-Face de bouche d'égouts!

-Haricot pourri!

-Monstre!

Envy pâlit brusquement et le blanc de son œil droit devint noir d'encre.

-Crève, sale humain.

Le visage d'Edward perdit toutes ses couleurs et il s'affaissa dans les bras de son amie. Jamais Envy ne l'avait appelé ainsi. Il était le seul humain qu'Envy traitait comme un des siens. Lui rappeler sa condition d'humain faible et mortel, c'était creuser un peu plus le fossé qui les séparait. Edward sortit un billet de sa poche, le posa sur la table et profita d'un relâchement de l'étreinte de Lust pour lui échapper et courir sans s'arrêter, le plus loin possible de celui qu'il aimait et qui venait de lui faire comprendre à quel point ils étaient ..._différents_.

-Merde! jura Lust. Envy, tu étais vraiment obligé de dire ça?

-Il m'a traité de monstre! Alors qu'il m'avait juré de ne jamais...enfin...se justifia Envy en retrouvant un regard normal. Lâche-moi, Greed!

Le grand brun s'exécuta, voyant que la menace s'était éloignée.

-Mais bordel, qu'est-ce qui lui prend, à ce gnome!? hurla Envy.

La jeune femme lança une œillade désolée autour d'elle et remarqua la tête du patron.

-Eloignons-nous un peu d'abord, proposa-t-elle.

Les trois homonculus rejoignirent la maison de location et cherchèrent en vain après l'alchimiste.

-Bon sang, où a-t-il bien pu se fourrer, ce gamin? demanda Greed.

Lust haussa les épaules.

-Bon, quelqu'un m'explique? s'impatienta Envy.

Le couple s'entreregarda et poussa un grand soupir.

-Bien. Envy. As-tu seulement idée des sentiments d'Edward? commença Lust.

-Ben...non, justement. Je ne le comprends pas. Il est pire qu'une fille, ce gamin.

-C'est pourtant pas compliqué! Il t'aime, tu l'aimes. le problème, c'est que tu ne le lui montres pas beaucoup, s'emporta Greed.

-Mais si! On s'embrasse, on se raconte des conneries alors qu'on devrait dormir, on se fait des cadeaux...

-Tu crois qu'on peut acheter quelqu'un avec des cadeaux? s'étonna Lust. Ah, les mecs...! Ce n'est pas de ça qu'Edward a besoin. Il lui faut autre chose que des petits bisous ou des blagues!

-Quoi alors?

-De l'attention.

-Je lui en donne!

-Ca ne se voit pas. Tu l'ignores, tu critiques ce qu'il a eu tant de mal à organiser, tu as failli lui filer un arrêt cardiaque en lui envoyant de la glace à la tête...

-J'ai pas fait exprès!

-Peut-être, mais ça le rend malheureux. En plus, ce que tu lui a dit tout à l'heure...

-C'est sorti tout seul!

-Oui, mais maintenant il doit croire que tu le déteste et que tu ne veux plus de lui. Ou un truc du genre.

-Mais c'est faux!

-Il n'empêche que tu l'as rabaissé à ce que tu considères comme une créature inférieure. Tu lui as fait comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un moins que rien à tes yeux.

Envy se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, accablé.

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Il ne voudra plus jamais me parler...

-Tu n'as plus qu'à trouver un moyen de te faire pardonner et de mieux te tenir d'ici à la fin des vacances.

-Beuuuuh...

OoooooooooooooO

Il retrouva Edward dans la cabane qu'ils avaient découverte lors d'une promenade dans les bois, alors qu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Le blondinet lui tournait le dos et passait des photos en revue, celles qu'il gardait toujours dans son portefeuille et où ils posaient tous les deux devant le QG de Central.

-Edward...

Le jeune homme se retourna vivement et le dévisagea, perdu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda-t-il agressivement.

-Je te cherchais, figure-toi.

-Maintenant que tu m'as trouvé, tu peux t'en aller. Tes amis vont s'inquiéter.

Envy en resta bouche bée. Se pourrait-il qu'Edward soit...jaloux? Quelle ironie pour celui qui sortait avec le péché de l'Envie! Il sourit en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop effrayant, comme à l'époque où il tentait de faire comprendre ses sentiments à l'élu de son cœur.

-Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Je suis venu pour parler.

-De quoi? Il n'y a rien à dire. Je suis désolé d'être entré dans ta vie, d'avoir cru que tu ressentais autre chose que de la haine ou de la condescendance à mon égard et de m'être incrusté dans tes vacances. Au revoir.

Envy attrapa le bras d'Edward avant qu'il ne sorte.

-Je suis désolé...pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je ne le pensais pas. Tu restes le seul humain que je respecte. Et le seul être vivant que j'ai jamais aimé.

Edward écarquilla les yeux, puis se rembrunit.

-C'est facile de dire ça maintenant! Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu n'est pas venu par pitié?!

-Tu sais très bien que je n'éprouve de pitié pour personne.

-Ca , c'est sûr.

-Je suis juste venu pour m'excuser de mon comportement de ces derniers jours. Tu t'es donné du mal pour tout préparer, tu étais tellement content de partir en vacances avec nous, et moi j'ai tout gâché. J'espère que ça ne te dissuadera pas de nous accompagner l'année prochaine aussi.

-Qu-Quoi? Tu m'invites encore?

-Ben oui! Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas? On sort ensemble je te rappelle!

-Mais...tu es sûr que ça ira? Pour les autres, je veux dire...

-Greed et Lust? Ils t'adorent comme un petit frère, je ne crois pas qu'ils m'en voudront. Alors, Monsieur le Râleur, fini de bouder?

-Hmmm, je ne sais pas... Il manque encore un truc...

-Lequel?

-Désolé de t'avoir traité de monstre. je sais très bien que tu détestes ça et je n'ai pas réfléchi. Tu me pardonnes?

-Embrasse-moi et on n'en parle plus.

-Oki.

Edward se mit sur la pointe des pieds (non, Ed PATAPER!) et déposa un gros bisou humide sur la joue d'Envy, qui se décala juste à temps pour poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

-Un vrai baiser, je voulais dire! Il serait temps qu'on passe au French Kiss!

Les deux amoureux passèrent l'après-midi à se bécoter, puis rejoignirent leurs amis pour aller manger, heureux et souriants. Il entendirent un truc qui ressemblait à un "ah, les hommes..." de la part de Lust et écopèrent d'une tape virile de Greed, qui les envoya rouler à terre en ricanant.

Un peu plus tard, ils se couchèrent ensemble et se racontèrent des petites histoires sous la couverture en y intercalant allusions perverses et embrassades sans fin. Autant dire qu'ils passèrent une très longue nuit, ensemble, dans le noir...en croyant que leurs amis étaient endormis et n'entendaient pas tout ce qui se passait à travers la cloison trop mince...

FIN

_Hrm...Je dois avouer qu'elle n'est pas terrible terrible, cette histoire. Mais bon, comme je l'ai dit, c'est juste pour vous faire patienter le temps que je finisse ma fic à chapitres, qui s'avère plus longue que prévu! En gros, c'est un crossover FMA/Harry Potter dans un monde neutre, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne s'agit ni d'Amestris, ni de Poudlard...Enfin, si cette fic se termine un jour, parce que ça commence vraiment à devenir long!_

_Sinon, j'ai passé mes vacances dans le Périgord. C'était super, même s'il a fait super chaud! La Belge que je suis ne pourrait pas vivre là-bas toute l'année!_

_Plus sérieusement, les paysages sont superbes et les gens sont sympas._

_J'espère que cette...blague vous aura quand-même plu, même si elle ne comportait pas vraiment de fil ou de scène sentimentale (et qu'elle me fait un peu honte...). Si vous avez aimé envers et contre tout, ne vous attendez pas à une suite, sauf si vous avez une super idée bien solide, parce que c'est pas le genre d'histoires que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire!_

_Review?_

_Si j'en ai au moins un, je me sentirai heureuse..._

_à pluche!_


End file.
